


Where Is She?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Hello There [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Where Is She?

Despite Dean telling you that he didn’t think Bruce could go, you’d taken him with. You told Dean that you’d leave him in the hotel room. Although, you were pretty sure that hellhounds didn’t exactly abide by the law of physics, so who the hell knew? He slept on your lap a good bit of the first day’s drive. Every time you noticed either of the Winchesters looking at you, they had a funny look on their face. It probably looked like you were petting thin air. 

At the first motel, they only had one room. You claimed the couch, not really caring. At first, they protested, but you’d won. You didn’t want to share a bed, and knew that they wouldn’t. Sam wouldn’t fit on any couch you’d ever seen, and Dean would bitch about being sore the next day. That left you.

You’d been pretty quiet the whole trip, causing them to worry slightly. Normally when you’d team up with them, you were full of life, quick to sarcasm, and not afraid to be yourself. Not quiet and reserved. Hell, you’d reacted more to the hellhound than to them. Sam sat at the little table doing research while Dean cleaned some of their guns, and you showered. Bruce scared Sam by jumping on his lap. You’d locked him out of the bathroom when he started trying to climb in the tub. You just didn’t think that showering with a hellhound (hellpuppy?) would be a good idea.

As you stepped out, you could hear a loud thud, followed by Dean swearing up a storm. You couldn’t help but laugh. You quickly dried and dressed, stepping out of the bathroom. “Do I even want to know?” You smiled. Their faces seemed to soften at that.

Sam grinned before speaking, though. “Bruce tripped Dean. And down he went.”

“Not funny. That mutt needs to stay out from under my feet.” Dean snapped. “Why the _hell_ did your boyfriend give you a hellhound and not a normal damn dog?” Not that he thought that was too much better.

You glared at him, crossing your arms over your chest. “Not my fault he’s a puppy, now is it?” Sitting on the bed, you scooped up Bruce and put him next to you. “And Crowley isn’t my boyfriend.” You added quietly, scratching Bruce’s stomach.

The rest of the night was fairly quiet, other than Sam randomly giving the two of you info. About eleven you fell asleep on the couch, Bruce curled up behind your knees. He was a bit warmer than your average dog, so a blanket really wasn’t needed.

Dean made a note to summon Crowley the first chance he got to see what the hell was going on. He hated the guy, but whatever was going on wasn’t cool. They both went to bed soon after.

When you woke up, they were already packed and ready to go. Which was odd. Normally you had to wait around on Dean. You quickly dressed and loaded your things back into the Impala. For some reason, Dean decided to just drive in shifts, as opposed to getting another motel. That was something that he’d never done before. He said it was so you could get there faster, because that many witches needed to be stopped.

Dean drove for twelve hours, and then had Sam drive. You curled up in the backseat with Bruce on your chest while Sam drove. He was a more cautious driver than Dean, so you figured that it was safe. Before you knew it, you were being shaken awake. Groaning, you stretched.

“What’s up?” You asked.

“We just checked in. You and Dean are going to check out the area the witches were seen in while I get some sleep. This way we have an idea of what to look out for.” Sam told you, and you could tell that he was tired.

You nodded, getting out of the car and stretching. “Wait, Dean?” You started. “You said Bruce couldn’t come. _Why_?” Wouldn’t having him there be helpful?

He shrugged. “Crowley said that it’s warded to demons. He can’t get in. I figured that means your hellmutt can’t either.” He shoved his gun in the back of his jeans.

“Alright. Sam, just…don’t kill him?” You teased, passing him off. He looked at you like you were insane. “Just put him on the couch and he should be fine. Not like I’ll be gone that long.” You scratched behind one of Bruce’s ears and went to catch up with Dean. It was close enough that you were walking.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean spoke up. “Did what Crowley do bother you _that_ much?” He asked.

You shrugged. “I guess. I mean, one minute we’re about to have movie night, the next he _suddenly_ has to go. The next morning I mentioned changing so he could pop me to the bunker, and he zapped me into my clothes. It was like he really wanted me gone.” There was a sadness to your voice.

“You _love_ him, don’t you?” Surprisingly, his voice was gentle, and void of any judgement.

Taking a deep breath you gave him a sad smile. “Doesn’t really matter, _does_ it? I’m back in the hunting world _completely_. My room in hell is likely gone, and I won’t be traveling to fairs anymore. It was fun while it lasted. Quickest friendship I’ve _ever_ had, though.” You told him.  

Dean didn’t reply, knowing how to read between the lines. He saw the building up ahead and stopped you. “Alright, when we get closer, I want you to check out the left side of the building. I’ll go right.” He said, pulling out his gun and keeping it low. You nodded, doing the same.

Nothing more was said, not wanting to alert anyone who might be near by. When you went left, it took you a couple minutes until you couldn’t see Dean anymore. From the looks of things, it looked like an old office building. You couldn’t call it abandoned because it didn’t look that way. It didn’t have the creepy factor of broken windows and cobwebs. That in itself made your skin crawl.

You turned the corner to find a witch waiting for you. He was very handsome, you had to say. Seeing him smirk, you couldn’t take your eyes off of his. You couldn’t make out exactly what he was saying, but you found yourself handing over your gun. All you wanted was to do his bidding. “Come, I think that you’ll like it here.” He told you, a thick Scottish accent dripping from every word. As you entered the building, you smelled new leather, cigars, and pine. It was heavenly.

The witch led you to another room, it looked much like a hotel room. You would have never guessed that this was on the inside. He sat next to you, a smug look on his face. “Now, in a few moments, a lovely young lady will bring you a drink. That drink will help you feel more at ease here.” He began. “You don’t have to worry about anything out there ever again. I promise you that. You will be by my side. We just need to get you dressed for the part, and up to speed. Do you think you can handle that?” He asked, watching your face.

Looking at him, pure adoration shone through. “Anything you’d like, my _love_.” Your voice didn’t even sound like you.

He smiled, kissing your forehead before getting up to leave the room. You missed him the instant the door clicked shut.

Dean made it to the back where you should have met him, but you weren’t there. Furrowing his brow, he continued circling the building. Finishing the lap, his heart dropped. They had got you, he just knew it. He ran back to the motel, bursting in and waking up Sam. “She’s gone.” He panted, leaning over.

Sam was groggy, staring at him. “Wait, what _happened_?” He asked, stretching. When he went to push the blankets back, he heard a ‘thud’ and looked over. “Damn it, Bruce.”

Taking a deep breath, Dean began to explain. “We got to the building. We each were going to check a side, and I figured we’d meet in the back. Only she wasn’t there. I finished circling the building, and there’s _no_ sign of her.” He grabbed a water and chugged it.

By now, Sam was awake. “You know Crowley’s gonna _kill_ you, right?” He pointed out.

“He dropped her off on our damn doorstep. He can’t care all _that_ much.” Dean snapped.

“He dropped her off with a _damn hellhound_ , **Dean**. That she can _see_.” Sam argued. “You think he does that for just anyone?” Dean’s face fell. “Maybe he dropped her off for an entirely different reason other than he doesn’t care!” Sam was a bit cranky from lack of sleep at the moment.  

Dean flopped on the chair, groaning. He really did not want to tell Crowley this. “Can _you_ tell Crowley?” He asked. Sam was higher, Crowley couldn’t reach him as well.

“You think I want to piss him off? Ooooooh no, Dean. You were the one that went with her. You were the one that split up. You can be the one to tell Crowley that you let her get taken.”

As if on cue, Crowley popped in. “Hello you two.”

Dean jumped. “What the _hell_? Are you like Beetlejuice? Say your name three times and you appear?” He said.

“No, you idiot. I’m checking on your progress.” He said, raising an eyebrow. “Where’s Y/N?” He asked, spotting Bruce. Noting Dean’s face, Crowley’s look darkened. “ _Where. Is. She_?”

“Uh, I don’t know exactly.” He started. “With the witches, I’m _guessing_.” He told him.

Crowley’s eyes were on fire with rage. “I give you _one_ job- stop the bloody witches, and you get Y/N kidnapped? By the very witches that need to be dealt with?” He snapped. Dean nodded. “Well, I’ve got some more information for you. Those witches? Are _stealing_ men and women. Dosing them with some potion. The women are being taken by the men, some as _brides_ , some as _slaves_. The men are the same for women.” He said, his voice low. “Get her back. Or I _will_ reserve a special place in hell for the two of you.” With that he was gone.


End file.
